


Corruption Of Fodlan

by Deathcon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Modification, Corruption, Evil Plans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcon/pseuds/Deathcon
Summary: The continent that Fodlan discovered generations ago and was quickly occupied by the Empire wishes for freedom. However, they will not stop there they will continue until they conquer all of Fodlan and enslaved them to their will. To do this they send their brightest young hopefuls as the new 4th House in Garreg Mach to destroy Fodlan from the inside lead by their young princess.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Fodlan generations ago learned of the continent a sea south of them which are inhabited by strange people. These people seem to be less civilized then them and do not possess the power of crests so the Empire quickly took their opportunity and occupied the smaller continent. Now in the year 1180 Garreg Mach has finally accepted their request to gift them a 4th House where their eight brightest youths will be taught, a perfect cover up for their plan.

Now, it is the day where Princess Daku and seven other youths travel to Garreg Mach.

...

The large ship shook due to the high waves that crashed against its wooden sides lulling the eight young boys, girls, and one futanari to sleep. Princess Daku however couldn't sleep not yet at least. She has been waiting for this moment her entire life her parents and grandparents - Hell! Everyone she knew waited and trained her for this moment, this single opportunity. It was a perfect time too the Empire was in turmoil, the Kingdom had a young king, and the Alliance's head was old and dying and will probably be dead in less then 5 years. She just couldn't sleep.

A good thing too because it was then when the ship was hit by a new force, cannon fire.

"Pirates!" Daku scowled as she grabbed her weapon, an iron sword, and armor before waking up her roommate and bodyguard, Ryuji.

"Huh? Oh!" He quickly got the message as he grabbed his iron axe and prepared for a fight.

As they rushed out Daku saw her future classmates also out and prepared to fight. Dust an archer, Haku a duelist, Akane a mage, Tina a cleric, Travis a lance wielder, and Sienna also a lance wielder. It was a good thing too as the pirates have managed to cross the wooden planks onto their ship. A total of ten of them plus what seemed to be their leader, a burly woman the others called boss, before the ballista finally killed the remaining pirates back on their ship.

"Oi! You'll pay for this, with your gold, bodies, and lives!" The head pirate said in anger.

"Leave them to us. We'll deal with these idiots." You said calmly to the remaining other soldiers who wished to join you. You wanted to test all that you have done so far. "Let's see what we can do!" You shouted as the eight of you charged to confront the pirates.

The battle was easy for the younglings who easily dispatched most of the pirate crew, some more lethal then others. The only one remaining was the boss, Augusta.

"You brats are stronger then you look! That just means you'll fetch a higher price!" Augusta said in a mocking tone. Daku readies herself before she took her stance and waited. Sure enough, Augusta took the first hit and paid for it, with Daku easily countering and subduing the pirate boss with her iron sword. "Agh! You gonna kill me now?"

Daku didn't ponder a second, after all, she has yet to test out her special dark magic yet. "No. You are too good looking, despite your profession, for that." She said simply as a dark purple glyph appeared below and above Augusta. Dark purple smoke engulfed her hiding her from view as the spell begin it's work.

"Ah! Ah! No! What's happening to me!?" Augusta screamed as her shadow, the only thing that could be seen, shifted, and morphed as she screamed her head off. "Oh! What is this feeling?" Her voice wondered, stopping her screaming. Everyone noted how her voice sounded less gruff and more feminine.

Quickly after the smoke and glyphs cleared leaving a naked Augusta moaning as she pleasured herself. Augusta clearly changed from her past self, now her skin purple and her untidy hair now a red color formally a brown color. Her form also changed, her muscles were slimmer yet still tones along with her body conventionally more attractive. With her breasts now a CC cup and with an ass to match.

"Who am I to you?" Daku asked.

"Y-you are my mistress." Augusta said in a sultry voice as she stood at attention, confirming her voice change. Daku smiled at this before ushering her classmates and her new corrupted into their beds, sharing hers with Augusta.

"Ryuji, can you help the crew fixing up the ship?" Daku asked kindly though a hidden purpose beneath her request. Ryuji understood and left her with Augusta.

Daku turned to Augusta, "Now, how do I make this official?"


	2. Chapter 2: Playing Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daku plays mind games with her new slave, breaking her mind and soul in the process.

"M-make what official?" Augusta stutters.

Daku scrutinizes her before saying, "Huh, looks like you are still resisting. If only a little bit. Tell you what slave, let's play a game."

"A game?" Augusta tilts her head. You smirk at seeing the subtle changes in her behavior.

"Yes, I fuck you and try to get as many orgasms out of you as I can. For each minute you don't we stop and you ask a question to which I must answer, after four minutes of this you can make a request. We will continue from there." Daku explains.

"I don't have any choice, do I?" She asks a bit miffed.

"Good girl." Daku compliments her playfully to which you see her about to jump before she holds herself back. "Back against the bed, we will start with a missionary." Augusta follows your small order and lays back against the bed, Daku slowly take off her clothes.

"No fair~!" Augusta whines as you smirk. After you are done you strut over to join Augusta.

"Oh~? Will you be that easy? This will be fun." You say as your sadistic side begins to show. You jumped dick first inside Augusta's pussy and begun slowly fucking her. Despite your words you didn't want to fuck her into orgasm yet, first, you were curious what questions she would ask, and secondly, from what your mother told you of your special dark magic, consecutive orgasms will force a resistant slave into submission. And you didn't want to lose her spunkiness quite yet.

So you slowly edged her to the edge of orgasm alwaysetting off just before she did. Daku saw her miserable look as you plaid with her, oh it made you feel so good.

The minute was up and Daku stood up and gestured her to make her first question. She moaned and staid for a minute before sitting up asking, "What did you do to me?"

"Oh? That is easy. That is a Slaver's spell developed by Gamore dark mages. It is a more condensed version of the ritual which is more potent." Daku began. "It is meant to slave the "victim" to the enchanter also making the new slave more horny, some childish behavior, and make them more beautiful. Though the spell does cause a unnatural colored skin. Though the spell is less potent then the ritual after the slave cums three times to to the enchanter three times in one minute they lose all sense of purpose and live to serve them."

"So I am a slave..." Augusta ponders.

"Heh. Do you think that was a joke earlier?" Daku pulled Augusta off the bed and on her knees eyes on her dick. "Because, that was very serious~. Second minute starts now!" She says as she shoves Augusta on her dick.

This was more for Daku's pleasure then Augusta admittedly, though her new horny state did give her some pleasure from this, but Daku didn't care. She facefucked her for the next minute cumming right as the minute ended. "Ahh~! You'll be a wonderful slave."

Daku let Augusta go though she couldn't help but notice her mouth suspiously empty. She gestured before Augusta hoped up for her second question, "Who are you mistress?"

"Is that it? You disappoint me Augusta." Daku shook her head causing Augusta to look downcast. Then Daku lifted her face up and continued, "My name is Daku Gamore, princess and heir to the Gamore Kingdom. I am here on my way to Garreg Mach for the new school year." Daku explains.

Augusta nodded at that. "So I am a slave to a true princess?" She asked with starry eyes.

Daku didn't punish her for her second question and instead responded, "Why yes my dearie. My first on fact." Augusta looked hopeful before Daku picked her up and carried her over to the bed. "Now, the third minute begins!" Then Daku shoved her dick inside Augusta's pussy.

"Ahh~!" Augusta moaned and panted for a minute filling the ship with her noises. Daku was going at 75% force, enough to edge her but just slow enough for it not to end in a minute. She continued until the minute was up and stopped suddenly just before what would be the final nail for an orgasm for Augusta. "N-no, please don't go!" Augusta whined as Daku pulled out.

"Don't worry I ain't going far. Now, next question slave!" Daku ordered.

Augusta stopped before saying something probably stupid. "D-do you love me?" She asked blushing red.

Daku couldn't hold herself she was bursting with laughter nearly to the poing of tears. "Hahaha! Y-you think? Really!?" Daku laughed pushing Augusta to near tears. "No bitch! What don't you get? You are my slave! Get it? My slave! You exist to serve, protect, and most importantly pleasure me! But, you don't get anymore you hear? Because you are a slave that is it!"

Augusta was really balling now, she struggled against Daku's gripe crying, "I am leaving! Jumping into the water! Drown! I don't care just away from you!" Daku pushed her down and smiled a sadistic grin. "M-mistress!?"

"Looks like playtime is over my dear slave. Time for me to go all out." Daku leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Get ready for the most brutal fucking of your life." Before slamming right into Augusta.

PoV Change: Augusta

The now familiar 12" long dick entered again with the full force of a beast. You wanted to die, your lover didn't love you as much as you did and it was humilating. The dick pistoned in and out at new speeds far greated then before and you were cumming in only 15 seconds.

"Ah~! Mistress!" You moaned as you came. Your head was growing foggy yet you thought back to mistress' econd answer. "Please stop! I don't want to be a mindless-!" But Daku just continued causing another orgasm just 10 seconds after the last one.

Agusta's mind was growing even foggier and a bit fluffy she started to lose all sense of self, even forgetting what life was before she meet her beautiful mistress. She hummed to the beat of her mistress fucking her and wiped her tears, not knowing what they were for.

Mistress slowed down and that just wouldn't do. "Mistress? Why are you slowing down?" You asked your mistress, not your lover. You know she doesn't love you after all you are just a slave...

"We have 25 seconds. I'll enjoy them bitch." Mistress said back coldy, you couldn't understand why she was so cold and anger. It didn't matter your third orgasm is fast approaching.

There it is! "Ah mistress! Yes yes! Oh thank you!" You continued like this hugging your mistress as your mind grew numb and very basic forgetting all about your useless past and only remembering how to live and how to serve your mistress like a good slave.


	3. Chapter 3: Making Landfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the morning after the ship lands and Daku meets a monk of Garegg Mach.

Daku and Augusta continued like that for a hour more before finally going to sleep with Augusta holding Daku tightly. The next morning Daku noticed that the ship has stopped rocking and goes out to check after putting on some clothes.

Daku walks out to see the ship docked on a harbor, a woman she hasn't meet before shouts hello to her and runs up to meet her. "Hello my name is Hina. I am a monk from a Garreg Mach, I will guide you to Garreg Mach if you wish."

Dalu examines the woman, she doesn't look much older then Daku three years older at most. She has hair the color of fire and the outfit she wears seems to be either a cleric or priestess outfit. She wears glasses as well which she constantly fiddles with, though Daku can also tell she can do magic. She also has a sword at her hip.

"I would like that." Daku says. She eagerly nods her head at that as you go to wake the others up.

...

"Is she also a student?" Hina asks pointing at Augusta.

"I am mistress' slave!" She chipperly replies.

"Ah yes. Your country has slaves..." Hina says as if remembering something terrible. Do Fodlanders hate having slaves? That would need to be changed once you conquer it.

"Shall we be off then?" Daku asks.

"Why yes! Do be on the lookout though, I hear bandits attack the othre three houses' camp." Hina warns.

"Heh. Don't worry we can handle ourselves." Travis replies glancing at Augusta. "We know how to handle with ruffians."

"Oh really? Because if I remember correctly it was Daku who handled the boss not you." Akane teased. "Besides I myself handled three of them tied for most with Daku. You onky took down one."

"If you remember so "correctly" you would know I was protecting Tina from those pirates. I would have killed at least four if that wasn't the case." Travis snapped back.

"Don't forget I also helped protect Tina too!" Sienna moaned.

"Didn't you get no kills?" Tina asked.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Enough." Ryuji shut everyone up.

Daku rolls her eyes and shakes her head at that. These idiots will blow the whole secret weapon if they kept going. Daku starred straight ahead at the back of Hina's head.

"We will continue for another seven hours then we will camp." Hina called back.

Daku had an idea, she whispered into Ryuji's ear. "I will perform the ritual on Hina during the night. Tell the others secretly." Ryuji nodded and begun slowing down to join the others.

The walking continued for the seven hours before Hina stopped and turned around. "We will camp here." She said as she begun preparing camp with the help of Daku and the others. In total there wer five tents. "Who knows how to start a fire?" Hina asked to which Dust raised his hand first and thus gathered wood and made a fire.

"So who will be sleeping with who?" Haku asked curiously.

"I was thinking on letting you nine decide." Hina said.

"I am sleeping with mistress!" Augusta quickly said.

"I'm guessing boys with boys and girls with girls?" Haku asked to which everyone agreed. "Alright then Akane with Tina, me and Ryuji, Dust and Travis, leaving... Hina with Sienna? Is that good?"

"That sounds good." The ten of you said in agreement.

"Great! Then we will eat and head to sleep after!" Hina said as she pulled out nine meals. "Sorry, I didn't expect a tenth person."

"Don't worry I am not hungry for some reason..." Augusta said.

'The spell also makes the slave's metabolism slow with no ill effects making them easier to feed. They also can feed on their master's cum.' Daku thought to herself.

"Okay then. Everyone else, eat up!" Hina encouraged the others who did so, chowing down on their food. In half a hour and ten minutes after Daku finished eating Hina spoke up again, "Alright! I'm goting to sleep. I will take the tent the most right."

Daku excused her to which she did what she said. "So prepare now?" Travis asked.

You montioned him to shush to which he snapped his mouth shut. You then nodded as you all quickly and quietly begun preparing the ritual.


End file.
